


Intimate Darkness

by ManiLea



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiLea/pseuds/ManiLea
Summary: A Winter Solstice ficlet. Bruce brings a bottle of wine to the bonfire and the conversation gets deep. Based on the DC Holiday Special 2017.





	Intimate Darkness

Diana found him on a beach along the coast of northern Africa. A large pile of dry timber was at his feet and he was sorting through it, trying to find the largest pieces.

“Blessed Solstice.”

“Blessed Solstice to you too.” Bruce reached under his cape and unhooked something from his belt. He presented her with a bottle.

“Red wine?” she said with a smile.

“Last year you said that you did this with wine and song in Themyscira. So I brought wine. I’m not promising any song.”

“Oh? We’ll have you singing in no time. Wine leads to song.”

There was still a beam of pale yellow light on the horizon. They got to work, preparing the structure of the bonfire in easy silence. Diana collected some rocks and placed them around the base of the structure, while Bruce filled it in with kindling. They found a long log for a torch and held it together to light the bonfire. They stood back as the wood crackled and flared.

Diana was about to ask how his day had been, but then she thought about how her day had been. She had seen a child pass away in front of her eyes. If Bruce’s day had been anything like hers, he wouldn’t want to dwell on it. And it probably had been.

Instead she asked, “Why does so much happen at this time of year? More rush, more conflict, more accidents. It is supposed to be a time of peace and rest.”

“Maybe resting is more hard work than working.”

“I imagine that to be true for you.”

Bruce produced a corkscrew from his belt. He knelt on the sand, put the bottle between his knees, and twisted the screw around. Diana joined him on the sand. It struck her that he was wearing his Batman uniform, but not his cowl.

“What is it?” he asked.

“You are half Bruce and half Bat. Halfway between day and night. Very appropriate for sunset.”

He offered her the bottle. “It’s midwinter. I’m all Bat, all the damn time,” Diana laughed. “It’s true. I didn’t even have time to change today.”

Diana took a long sip and passed the bottle back to him. They sat side by side, looking out to the dark sea. The bottle went back and forth, back and forth, almost in time with the tide.

“This is going to do me no good if I have to work tomorrow night.”

“Since when have you worried about drink, old man?”

He glanced at her sideways. “That’s exactly it. I am old. I never… thought I would live this long. When you don’t think you will make it past 30, you live for short pleasures. You drink, you sleep around, you drive fast.”

“That’s why you were able to do what you did. Become Batman.”

“I didn’t care much if I died, when I was 20. I had nothing to live for. I realised that enabled me to do what criminals do. If you have nothing to lose, you can risk everything. But those criminals – Deadshot, Harley – they all had a weakness. Someone to live for. I exploited their weaknesses and tried to make sure I never fell into the same trap. I fell in it so many times.”

“And now? You want to live?”

“I don’t know. What would I do as an old man? If you take away Batman, I’m a lonely, alcoholic billionaire. That’s pretty sad.”

“I know what it’s like to dread continuing.” 

He turned and frowned. “You?”

“I have had a hundred years of watching people grow old and die. Charlie and Samir. Etta. I didn’t make new friends for a long time because I didn’t want to have to lose people I love again,” Diana put the empty bottle down in the sand, lay on her back and closed her eyes. “And now there is you. You, Victor and the others. In no time at all, you will all be gone and I will have to face hundreds more years with a broken heart.”

She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her intently.

“Hey,” he said softly. “Tonight we’re supposed to be remembering the light. Tell me something good.”

“I feel less alone when I’m with you.”

He bent down and kissed her mouth. 

The past and the future were forgotten. All that existed was her and Bruce on a beach with a bonfire and a bottle of red wine.


End file.
